Collection of One-Shots
by unwashedwonder
Summary: smosh games one-shots. iancorn, kalanthony, marhinki, marishire
1. Meeting In The Aisle (Iancorn)

so this is my little fun happy time collection of various one shots. it will have many pairings, mainly iancorn, kalanthony, marhinki, and marishire. unless stated otherwise, the stories don't connect at all.

* * *

**fun fact: this basic story plot was going to be used in High and Dry since, yes, it is a Radiohead song(don't worry, there probably won't be many more titles, even though there are tons more songs). I changed it up and made it a little one shot for you guys.**

* * *

Meeting In The Aisle - Radiohead

Iancorn

Anthony had sent Ian out to get the groceries because Anthony was bedridden with an illness of _utmost seriousness_. Ian had rolled his eyes at him. Anthony had a cold. The only problem was that Ian never did the shopping and had no idea where anything was.

Luckily for him, he ran into a slightly familiar face. It was David Moss, who more frequently went by Lasercorn. He and two other guys had just agreed to work as Smosh Games a week ago. Ian had only met him a few times, and not enough to really get to know him. Ian had found a soft spot for him though, and he wasn't quite sure why. He just felt like he wanted to be closer to him, even though he barely knew him.

"David, right?" Ian frowned, tapping his shoulder.

"Ian." He turned around with a wide smile on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting demons. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm buying food. Why else would I be here?" Ian crossed his arms.

He had come off a little meaner than he wanted to. He was just upset that he couldn't find anything.

"You don't seem to be racking up the demons considering your cart is empty." David rolled his eyes, "Here. Let me help you."

He reached for Ian's grocery list, and it was like a movie moment. Ian felt warm when their fingers touched, and for some reason, he wanted David to feel the same way. Ian had always known there was a possibility of liking another man, but it never really hit him very hard until now.

"Wow." David whistled, "Stocking up for winter I see."

"Usually Anthony does this. I can't find shit in here. It's like a maze." Ian crossed his arms and huffed, "I give up."

David shook his head, "Grab your cart and follow me."

Ian did so. After about twenty minutes, he had everything that he needed. To show his gratitude, he stayed with David while he finished his shopping.

When they had both checked out, David walked Ian out to his car.

"Thanks for showing me around." Ian smiled, "Who knows? Maybe I'll just conveniently lose my way every time so you have to help me."

David grinned, "I could deal with that."

Ian loaded all the bags into the trunk, "But seriously, thank you. I'll make it up to you some time. I promise."

"You could make it up to me tomorrow by going out for some coffee." David said, and Ian admired how confident he sounded because Ian knew he himself would've sounded defeated.

"Like….Like a date?"

"Only if you want it to be." He shrugged.

Ian grinned, "It's a date then."


	2. Little Miss Can't Be Wrong (Marhinki)

**a little marhinki for you guys. since i am a weakling little author, i must iancorn frequently, so probably a little over half these stories will be iancorn. sorry not sorry.**

**let me know what pairings you'd like to see. does anyone on here like kalelanie? or jovanthony? anthocorn(ha you have no choice anthocorn one shots will pop up anyway cuz i love it)? jovian? jovinki?**

**all good.**

**most of those will be fic'd.**

* * *

Little Miss Can't Be Wrong - Spin Doctors

Marhinki

"I totally beat you!" Matt yelled, pushing David lightly, "I totally just whooped your ass! How did it not count all that?"

"Call down, Tryhardicus." David rolled his eyes, panting.

"No, I was way better than you. I dance as a hobby."

They were filming a Just Dance 2014 Game Bang, only this time, instead of single dances, they did duets with everyone.

"That doesn't mean I can't win." David grinned.

Matt wanted to smack the stupid smile off his face, "I clearly did better than you. Why did you get more points?"

"Because I'm better." He shook his head, "Obviously."

"You should want to have lost. Ian's score is looking might low and I don't think he's getting much higher."

"Probably not." Ian shrugged, "But at least I'm not a sore loser."

"Why would I want to dance with Ian?" He rolled his eyes, "I get to do that every night under the sheets."

"Mental picture!" Mari yelled, making a face, "Stop it!"

"To be fair, he totally was better." Anthony laughed, "I have no idea why Sohinki didn't win."

David grinned, "I know. He did clearly win, but I'm not giving up my score."

"It didn't count all my points. You made us stand so far back so you could be sensed by the Kinect."

"Sohinki, you know I'm not that tall. I don't need to back up. We were just cramped back there because it's funnier when the onlookers yell about how much ass is in their face."

"Which is why it didn't count-"

"You're still in first place!" Josh tried to get them to shut up.

Matt frowned, though that had made him feel slightly better, "Fine. I'll shut up about it then."

In the end, Josh and Anthony ended up losing, with Matt thought was hilarious. He had come in first place, but he was still butt sore over losing to David.

"Game Bang!" Ian yelled, pushing through Josh and Anthony at the very end.

A few more voices of "Game Bang!" and a few ridiculous poses came up.

Matt shot his leg up and hooked David in the crotch from behind. When David doubled over, Matt yelled, "Game Bang!"

"Sore loser bang!" Ian laughed.

"Shut the hell up bang!"

"I'm in pain bang..." David fell down and rolled into fetal position, clutching his crotch, "That fucking hurt bang."

"Game bang?" Mari shrugged, making a confused face.

"Cut!" Wes laughed, "Can I please keep that last thing in the editing?"

"You have to." Anthony grinned, "That was a great Game Bang you guys."

Ian helped David up, "Come on. Let's go home and have a Iancorn bang."

"Shut up!" Mari plugged her ears, "Don't go into detail!"

Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed David's jacket. He helped him into it before putting his own on.

Matt flagged David down, "Wait. I didn't...I didn't kick you because you beat me. I just thought it would be funny. It would make sense since I didn't yell with the rest of you and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think it was because you beat me and I was mad. I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fucking Kinect for not sensing you, but I'm not mad at you."

"Calm down, Tryhardicus. You're just Ms. Can't Be Wrong, and that's perfectly fine with me." David smiled, "But in all fairness that hurt. You owe me a ball shot."

"What if I just gave you a free shot at Josh?"

"What?" Josh looked over at them.

"Nothing." David laughed, then turned to Matt, "I'm not mad. It was really funny. Or, it will be. You know, after the pain dies away. It's traveling up to my stomach right now though."

"I'm sorry."

Ian practically pushed David out the door. Josh and Anthony went in the other room and to help Wes edit the video. Mari grabbed her jacket.

"Hey," Matt said, "you want to go get some dinner since everyone else is busy?"

She smiled, "Yeah, sure. Only if you promise not to try and get something more expensive just to be better than me."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So, yes to dinner?"

"It's a date." She looked at him sternly.

He nodded, suddenly becoming concerned at serious she was, "That was my intention, yes."

"Want to go to that personal pizza place down the corner?" Mari asked.

"Sounds good to me." Matt smiled, holding the door for her.

"I think I'll just get a small spinach and mushroom pizza." She said, looking up at him.

"Then I'll have to get a medium cheese pizza." He grinned.

She grabbed his hand, "A small with toppings is actually more expensive than a plain medium."

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt that. Maybe I'll get pepperoni then."

"Look at you. You're little miss can't be wrong even outside of gaming."

"I prefer the name 'Tryhardicus.'" Matt looked at her.

"Because you just have to be better than me." She laughed, shutting the car door in his face.


	3. Bloodbuzz Ohio (Iancorn)

Bloodbuzz Ohio - The National

Iancorn

"Come on, Ian." David said, pushing him to the car, "We're going to be late."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

"You're not hurrying fast enough. My parents are anxiously awaiting my return home so they can meet my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"They think I have a girlfriend."

"Do they even know what Iancorn is?" Ian frowned.

"They know the bromance thing, yes." David got in the car.

Ian sat in the passengers seat and looked at him, "Will they be upset? You know, that you're dating a guy?"

David leaned across the seat and kissed Ian, "If they do, I don't care. I'm not breaking up with you just because my family doesn't approve of you."

"You're the best." Ian smiled.

David grinned, shaking his head, "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

They were both silent on the way to the airport. As they boarded the plane, Ian took David's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

David nodded, "I'm sure. My family deserves to know who it I'm in love with."

Ian blushed at the comment, "Well, my mom knows. She had to find out the hard way."

"By hard way, you mean we were both hard because we were about to-"

"No, that's not what I meant."

David grinned, "I'm in that type of mood now. Want to join the mile high club?"

"Absolutely not." Ian frowned, "No way. Not today."

David rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Ian's shoulder, "This should be quite interesting. I think most of my family will accept us."

"Most?"

"If not all. I have a good feeling about them."

To their luck, they had an empty seat next to them, so they could spread out when they were allowed to take the seatbelt off. Ian ended up taking a nap, laying his head in David's lap. David ran his fingers through Ian's hair and soon fell asleep after.

When they landed, Ian shivered, "Why the hell did I agree to come here? I should've known it would've been freezing."

"It's not bad." David shrugged, taking his jacket off, "Here. Wear mine."

"Aren't you cold? You're wearing short sleeves." Ian frowned, "You need your jacket."

"I'm not cold, Ian." David helped his boyfriend into the jacket, "Just wear it, okay? You'll feel better."

By the expression on Ian's face, David could tell that he was feeling better. He looked warmer and all around happier.

David checked his phone.

"My family is right outside the gate." He looked at Ian, "Are you ready?"

Ian nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Behave." He grinned, "No touching anywhere below the belt in front of anyone in my family. Understand?"

Ian fake pouted, "Dammit."

He rolled his eyes, "Just...be nice. I know how great you are, so let's show them that."

"Hey." Ian looked over at him.

"Hmm?" David wrapped his arm around Ian's waist, carrying his luggage in the other hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ian."

He stole a quick kiss from Ian before turning to find his family.


	4. Lounger (Kalanthony, Iancorn)

**so yeah some stories will feature more than one pairing as the main deal. i just like the idea that kalanthony and iancorn live together so get ready to see a lot of those fics. i was considering extending this short thing into a short fic with a few chapters, but i don't know. i'll see. let me know if you want any of these one-shots to be full fledged stories.**

* * *

Lounger - Dogs Die In Hot Cars

Kalanthony, Iancorn

"Wake up."

Ian sat up and smacked foreheads with his best friend.

"Anthony!" He yelled, "What the hell?"

He pulled the covers over himself, trying to cover up the fact he was naked.

"Relax, Ian. We both already know. Your little boyfriend was downstairs, looking around for something to eat when Kalel and I got out of bed." Anthony shrugged.

Anthony wasn't really sure why Ian had taken someone home with him when he knew Anthony and Kalel would be home earlier than usual. Ian had told Anthony that he felt his life was too boring, so he moved in with him and Kalel. Anthony thought it was great, but when Ian pulled something like this, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Jesus Christ." Ian let out a relieved sigh.

He did not want to be the one to tell Anthony he had slept with David last night.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ian frowned.

Anthony blinked, "Didn't you sleep with him?"

"Yes, but it was more of a spur of the moment thing. He came over to hang out while you and Kalel were out late, and it just sort of happened. I never asked him out or anything."

"Well go do it. He's downstairs. He made breakfast."

"Can you leave so I can put something on?"

Anthony went downstairs and kissed Kalel's cheek, "Ready for a lazy day?"

"Definitely." She smiled, plopping down on the couch.

She had very little makeup on, and Anthony loved it. Her hair was just in a lazily fastened ponytail. Anthony thought she looked gorgeous. She was wearing flannel bottoms and an old, big t-shirt.

"Have you eaten yet?" She looked at him, "David's great. He made pancakes. Can we hire him as a personal chef?"

"We won't need to." Anthony grinned.

"You guys are talking about me like I'm not right here." David frowned, "But I'm literally in the same room."

"Technically you're in the kitchen."

"It's in the same space." He leaned on the counter.

"Toss me a pancake." Anthony held his hands up.

David literally threw a pancake across the room at him. Anthony grinned and caught it. He took a bite.

"Oh man you weren't kidding?" Anthony shoved the rest of it into his mouth, "This is delicious."

"Thanks." David looked at the stairs, "Is...Is Ian awake yet?"

"He's getting dressed. Said something about making me leave because he slept naked."

"Yeah..." David rubbed the back of his neck, "He did."

Kalel grabbed Anthony's hand, "Stop making it awkward for him."

"Sorry." Anthony nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to make you feel bad."

David shrugged, "I'm fine. You guys carry on, I need to eat anyway."

Kalel frowned, "What did you mean when you said we won't need to pay him?"

"Well, we won't." He lowered his voice, "Ian hinted that he might ask him out, but I'm not really sure."

Kalel nodded.

Anthony sat next to Kalel and she draped her legs over his. He smiled at her. She leaned against his chest and sighed.

"Whatcha got there?" He nodded his head towards her papers.

"Just a list of things we're going to need for that party in a few weeks."

"Which one?"

"Your birthday." She looked at him funny.

He smiled, "Oh yeah. That party."

"David you're invited to that." Kalel smiled, "Boom. One invitation I don't have to send."

David looked over at them, "I don't get an invitation?"

"You got one in person. Tell Sohinki, Mari, and Josh that they're invited too." She grinned, "That's like three dollars I don't have to spend on stamps."

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Wow. Congrats on saving money. You're so lazy."

"Look who's talking. You were the lounger who came up with the idea for Lazy Saturday.

"Why didn't you make it Lazy Sunday? We could've played the Lonely Island song." David shook his head.

"Hey." Anthony frowned, "You said you were eating. Eat. Eat so you can't speak to make fun of me. Saturdays are just lazier than Sundays in my opinion."

Ian came down the stairs a few minutes later in his boxers and a sweatshirt. Anthony almost told him to put pants on, but he looked down and noticed that he was just in sweatpants so he really couldn't talk. David was really the only presentable person in the house, and he was wearing what Anthony assumed he wore yesterday given he probably wasn't counting on staying the night.

Tensions were high for a minute. No one knew what Ian was going to do. David looked extremely worried and like he might throw up.

"Good morning." Ian grinned at him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Oh. Good morning." David smiled, blushing when Ian kissed his cheek.

"If you're feeling the same way as me, I'm thinking we should probably become an official couple." Ian rested his chin on David's shoulder.

David nodded, and Ian thought he looked like a kid who was just offered an entire cake; he was that happy.

"I'd love to." David smiled widely.

"Perfect." Ian turned him around so he could face him, "It's Saturday, which means it's a lazy day. We relax around the house in what we slept in."

"We didn't wear anything." David frowned.

"Take your pants off."

"Ian! So forward." Kalel joked.

David looked happy to do so, and he slowly slid his pants off, setting them on the chair, "Is this absolutely necessary?"

"Yes." Ian said, pulling David towards the couch and down into his lap.

David squirmed around, "Ian!"

"I can't control it!" He frowned.

Anthony couldn't help but laugh, "You know, I've never seen that happen before, and I certainly never thought that morning wood could affect someone so long after they woke up."

"Well, it can." Ian sighed, "I'm sorry."

David shook his head, "Don't be. I've had more than my fill of that."

"I can't tell if that was a sex pun or not." Kalel grinned.

David made a face, "It wasn't supposed to be, but it's funnier if it was, so let's just say it was intentional."

Kalel nodded, "Alright then. You did it intentionally. Congrats on the sex pun."

"Thank you."

"Congrats on the sex." Anthony laughed.

David hesitated, "Thank you?"

Ian smiled and kissed David's cheek again, "Good god you're adorable."

He blushed, and Ian loved it.

"Today is going to be the best lazy day ever." Anthony smiled, pulling Kalel closer to him.

She smiled at him, "Agreed."


	5. Flowers in Your Hair (Marishire)

**i'm trying to evenly balance everything out so it's not several iancorns in a row, but it might just have to be. i'm including the pairings in the chapter titles so you can pick and choose which ones you want to read.**

**but yeah i'll probably end up with like ten straight iancorns since thats my otp**

* * *

Flowers in Your Hair - The Lumineers

Marishire

"Come on, Mari." Josh grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" She asked, laughing and pulling her hand away so she could finish her braid.

"You'll see." He gently pushed her to the car, "Get in. Let's go."

"Wait, David still has my jacket."

"He does?" Josh frowned, "You don't need it."

"What if I get cold?" She pouted, but Josh knew she was just stalling to annoy him.

"Fine. Go back and get it."

Mari hurried inside and came back out with everyone else.

Josh groaned. He couldn't have everyone else come. He didn't pack enough food. Okay, maybe there'd be enough if everyone shared it evenly, but he knew there was no way that would happen.

"Lose the group." Josh rolled the window down.

"David wouldn't give it back unless I told him why I needed it and I said I was going somewhere with you and that I didn't know where and they want to know." Mari shrugged.

"You're teasing me." Josh shook his head, "I can tell."

She shot him an innocent look, "Oops. They all want to tag along."

"I don't even think I have enough room in my car."

"We can squish." Ian said.

Josh groaned, "Seriously?"

Mari got in the passenger seat and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"We'll leave once we get there. I promise." Anthony grinned.

"There's three seats in the back." Josh smirked, "And only four of you."

"You're forgetting that Lasercorn and I are one person." Ian joked, "So we're fine. I can take his lap."

"Iancorn isn't a thing, Ian." David rolled his eyes, getting in the car.

To Josh's surprise, Ian really did sit in David's lap.

Matt and Anthony laughed, only to be sent death glares from both Ian and David. Josh couldn't help but grin. He knew that they both were enjoying it.

"So how's it feel back there?" Mari asked when they hit a red light.

"I'm fine over here." Anthony grinned.

"Same here." Matt laughed.

"I don't know, I think you're both pretty jealous that I get to sit over here on Lasercorn's boner." Ian smirked, making David close his eyes and turn bright red.

"That's not true."

"It totally is." Ian laughed, "I can feel it."

"That's just how it is regularly."

Ian raised an eyebrow and made a face, "Then I'm in for a treat tonight."

Josh looked in the rear view mirror and them. He had to laugh at how flustered David was.

"Guys, let David calm down."

"Yeah, Ian. Go sit on Anthony's lap." David said, and Josh could tell he immediately regretted saying that.

"Anthony had a girlfriend." Ian said.

"I thought Ianthony was real?" Matt laughed.

"Ianthony is not real." Anthony shook his head, "But Iancorn is something else. That's magical."

David looked out the window and Ian shifted his weight around on his lap.

"I'm going to suffocate." David muttered.

Josh looked over at Mari, "Here we are."

"The park." She smiled, "Picnic?"

"You bet." He smiled back, "Now you losers can leave."

"I don't know..." Ian got out of the car and David leaned back against the seat, breathing heavily.

Josh could tell he really had enjoyed it.

"I had a pretty good time." He held his hand out and David shook it, still sucking in the oxygen he had missed.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"There's a restaurant around the corner." Matt said, "You guys want to go while they're here?"

Anthony nodded.

Ian shook his head, "I'm good. I think I'll stay here. I used to come to this park as a kid, I want to see if I can find anyone I recognize."

"I'll stay with Ian I guess." David got out of the car.

"Dinnertime with Smosh." Anthony grinned, "Or, Dinnertime with Anthony and Sohinki."

Matt laughed and they walked off together.

Ian had pulled David down onto a bench by the playground area, and they were already talking about something Josh couldn't quite make out.

Josh shook his head and held Mari's hand as they walked over to a hill under a tree.

"This is pretty." Mari smiled as she sat down.

Josh opened the basket, "Thank you. I always liked it here."

"I think we should come here more often."

"I agree." Josh smiled and handed her a sandwich.

Mari picked at a dandelion on the ground that was still yellow. She looked around at all the little flowers. When she was done eating, she made herself a flower crown out of daisies and dandelions.

"I should totally make you one too." She laughed, putting it around her head.

"It looks amazing." He grinned, "I don't think I could ever do something like that."

She shrugged, "It takes practice. It's more of a girly thing anyway."

He nodded, pushing up his glasses, "That's true."

"Hey, Joven?"

He turned behind him to face Ian, "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Why?"

"Dinner."

"You can just walk. Sohinki and Anthony are-"

"No, I'm going to take David somewhere else." Ian shrugged, "I'll bring the car back in an hour."

Josh raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's...it doesn't matter. Please?"

"Promise me you'll treat him right?" Josh held the keys out.

"Of course I will." Josh had never seen Ian so serious, "I won't hurt him too bad."

"You won't hurt him _at all_."

"Have you ever been anal fucked?" Ian looked at him, "I mean I haven't, but I've heard it hurts."

Josh pushed him away, "Leave."

Ian grinned and snatched the keys and ran off.

They watched the car drive off.

"Wait a second." Mari frowned, "If he's taking him home for the night, when are we getting the car back?"

Josh's face fell, "Shit."

"At least we have each other." Mari moved closer to him.

He leaned back against the tree and put his arm around her, "At least we have each other."


	6. Better Together (Iancorn)

**brace yourselves for a long round of iancorn...**

* * *

Better Together - Jack Johnson

Iancorn

Ian was terrified. It was the first Game Bang since he and David had broken up. He had seen him around the office, but he never had to talk to him. Now, he'd have to make jokes, and probably put on an Iancorn show.

Ian wasn't really sure why they had broken up. It was stupid. They had fought over something that Ian couldn't even remember now, and he hated it. He'd been happier with David than he ever had in his entire life, and he wanted him back more than anything right now. He knew that if David tried to talk to him, Ian would be forced to shut him out. Either that or just pour his heart out and look like an idiot.

He took a deep breath and walked into the building. Anthony came over and started talking about what game they were playing and how he felt awkward about the whole break up thing and how he hoped it wasn't too hard for Ian and how he wanted this and that to be done and to be perfectly honest, Ian was barely listening. He was too busy watching David and Mari push each other around on their way to the game room.

"Alright guys, we'll start in fifteen minutes." Wes said loudly, so everyone could hear.

Ian groaned. He just wanted to go and be done with now. He didn't want to have to sit here with David anymore. As if the forces of nature were plotting against Ian, David came and sat in the chair next to him a few minutes later.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What are you so smiley about?" Ian scowled.

"Geez, calm down. I'm just having a good day, and you looked like you weren't."

"Just leave me alone." Ian crossed his arms, "You're obviously not here for me, so why bother?"

"Because I want to be here for you. That's actually why I came over here."

"What?" Ian looked him in the eyes for the first time since he left David's house.

He was perfect still. He looked great, if not better. Ian wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He just loved the way he looked now more than ever. Ian figured that it was because he couldn't have him, and it made him a more desirable object. Like reverse psychology. David looks good. 'No, Ian, you can't have David. You can't even want him.' David immediately looks better and is wanted more than ever.

"I'm really sorry about the fight." David rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." David frowned, "I wish we hadn't had it. I wish I hadn't been so stupid. It didn't even matter. We just fought and that's the only thing that matters. We fought and I hate it."

"I hate it too." Ian looked down at his feet.

"Ready?" Wes stood behind the camera.

"Do you think we could just put it behind us?" David said, and Ian thought he sounded really hopeful.

Ian smiled and turned a little red, "Yeah. I think we can."

"Do you think we could get back together?" David frowned.

Ian blinked. He had been waiting for this moment for over a month now.

David bit his lip, "I know that's a stretch but-"

Ian leaned in and kissed him while everyone else yelled "Game Bang!" at the top of their lungs. David smiled at him when they pulled apart.

"Wait!" Ian grinned, "Redo that. I wasn't ready."


	7. Sweet Dreams (Kalanthony, Iancorn)

Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics

Kalanthony, Iancorn

Anthony sat up straight in a panicked sweat, gasping for air. Kalel stirred but didn't wake. He got up and went downstairs to get water.

"Anthony?"

"David?" He frowned, "What are you doing down here?"

"Ian and I fought." He said softy, "It's not my house so I figured I'd take the couch. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. We were yelling."

"I could hear it." Anthony said.

David looked down.

"Look, David. No offense, but I know Ian better than you." Anthony started, "Go back upstairs. He'll want you with him. He's probably freaking out more now than he is when you guys fought."

David shrugged, "Maybe."

Anthony filled up a glass with water and headed for the stairs, "He'll want you to, I promise."

With that, Anthony walked upstairs.

"What happened?" Kalel asked as if she had just woken up.

"Nightmare." He said, drinking some water and getting back in bed, "No big deal."

"What took you so long?"

"David's on the couch." Anthony shrugged, "I stopped to talk to him for a bit."

"Is it because of the fight?"

Anthony nodded.

"I'm sorry." Kalel frowned, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have taken him out like that."

"It's not your fault. You just wanted to spend some quality time with him while we were filming. You just didn't expect Ian to freak out and accuse you of trying to get David to cheat on him." Anthony held her hands, "Ian's just always been a jealous little bitch, don't worry."

Kalel nodded, "So how was your nightmare?"

"Wonderful." Anthony said sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Anthony. Tell me."

"Nothing happened." Anthony frowned, "Literally. It was just an eerie sound and darkness. I could feel that I was there, and I was just feeling around for nothing."

"An eerie sound?"

"Like...a kind of music. Avant-garde. Ahead of it's time. Freaking, instrumental, avant-garde music."

Kalel smiled, "Tell me more about it."

Anthony did, and when he was done, he felt much better.

* * *

Ian rolled over, away from the door that had remained shut until this point. David wasn't coming back up. He knew it. He was screwed. David probably wanted to break it off now. Ian shouldn't have gotten upset. Kalel was happy with Anthony; there was no way she wanted to be with David. She only wanted to have a bit of fun with a friend by going to dinner. Ian just couldn't stand the thought of someone else being with him. He should've known it was just a friendly thing. After all, he and Anthony had cancelled date night because they had to stay late filming.

He closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep, which is what he had been doing for the past several hours. He hadn't been able to. It wasn't insomnia or that he was hyped up on something, he just couldn't sleep. He felt empty.

The door creaked open and Ian turned to face it, "David?"

"Ian." He nodded once, shutting the door behind him and climbing into bed, "I'm sorry."

"No, you were just having fun." Ian rolled on his side to face David, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I should've told you Kalel and I were going for dinner."

"We had to cancel on you, and you guys didn't want to let the reservations go to waste. It only makes sense. You guys are going to be a big ship now. You might have to explain that in a video soon."

"Actually, Kalel vlogged it. She explained that Anthony had to cancel and that she had been meaning to spend more time with me, so she invited me instead so it wouldn't be money thrown out the door." David shrugged, "She said that we'd edit and post it tomorrow."

Ian nodded, "I'm sorry for getting jealous. I was just worried that you weren't feeling anything towards me anymore and that's why you went."

David smiled and kissed Ian's forehead, "I don't think there's going to be a time when I don't feel anything for you."

Ian turned red, "Stop that."

David chuckled and looked at him, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Even when we fight."

"Why'd you come back up here?"

"Honestly, I was too scared to, but I had a little helpful inspiration." David admitted, "Anthony told me that you would want me up here."

Ian smiled, "Well, thank you for believing him."

"You didn't send him down to get me, did you?"

Ian shook his head, "No, but I'm glad he's that kind of friend. I owe him big time."

David smiled and buried his face in Ian's neck, "You owe me too. The couch is uncomfortable."

"I'll pay you back tomorrow night." Ian smiled, "I'm too tired now."


	8. I Don't Feel Like Dancing (Iancorn)

I Don't Feel Like Dancing - Scissor Sisters

Iancorn

"Look what I found."

David opened one eye and saw Ian walking downstairs with a large box in his hands.

He knew he should've gotten up to help him, but David just lay on the couch and closed his eyes again, "Awesome."

"You haven't even seen what it is." Ian smiled, snapping in front of his face and making him jump, "Come on."

"What?" He frowned, looking up at him.

Today was just not David's day. He had woken up in bed by himself, the coffee machine broke, Ian had spent the whole day in the attic, and nothing good was on TV. He had to read the newspaper to pass the time. He was trying to take a nap since he had finished reading.

"Look."

David blinked his eyes a few times, trying to see everything clearly, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a record player."

David nodded, closing his eyes again, "Awesome."

Ian snapped under his nose again, "Hey!"

"What?"

"Let's try it out."

"You try it out, darling. I'm tired." David groaned.

He closed his eyes, trying to sleep when a loud screech rang out.

"Shit!" Ian yelled, covering his ears.

David freaked out and rolled off the couch. He stood up carefully and took the needle off the record.

"It's a broken record, Ian." He looked at it, running his finger across the groove, "It's all scratched."

"I'll just try another." He shrugged, pulling out a Led Zeppelin record and popping it on.

David lay back down on the couch, "Sounds awesome."

"No, come on. Get up." Ian pouted.

He sat up, "What?"

"Dance with me." He smiled.

David shook his head, "I would if I was feeling better, but today has just been rough."

"I'll make you feel better." Ian grabbed David's hands and pulled him into a hug, rocking back and forth.

"I'm not really a dancer, Ian."

"I'm not either. We both lost the first dancing game if you remember."

"How could I forget?"

Ian smiled against David's neck.

"This isn't even a dancing song." David frowned.

"Ramble On can be a dancing song."

"Find another." David let go of Ian and sat down, really not wanting to dance.

Ian sighed and began looking through the records, "Are you going to break up with me?"

David froze. Ian didn't really mean that, did he? He got up and wrapped his arms around Ian from behind, holding him close.

"No no no not at all." David shook his head, "Absolutely not. Why would I do that?"

"You just seem kind of grumpy, that's all. I didn't know if you didn't want to dance with me because you wanted to end in."

"I don't want to dance because I'm tired and I don't feel good and it's just not in me." David kissed Ian's cheek, "Also because I suck at it."

"Well..." Ian put a record on, and it began playing a slow song that David didn't recognize, "We've never slow danced before. Why not try now?"

"Why would you pick a song if I said I didn't want to dance?" David shook his head.

David still couldn't tell what song it was, but he did see a record he recognized. He grinned and let go of Ian to look his hand across the cover, "License to Ill..."

Ian rolled his eyes, "You and your Beastie Boys."

"Come on, you saw how excited I was when we played Def Jam Rap Star and Anthony got the Beastie Boys song. Sohinki had to tell me not to sing. I hadn't even realized I was singing." He pulled the record out.

"Put that back. We're dancing today."

"Can we listen to this?"

Ian grinned, "You can listen to that when we're done dancing, okay?"

David sighed and put the record back in the cover, "Fine."

Ian smiled and grabbed his hands, "You're in luck. It picks up the pace later."

"Who even is this?"

Ian shrugged, "I just remember my parents playing this a lot."

David nodded and Ian pulled him in close, at first just swaying back and forth before they actually began moving their feet a little, but definitely not to the rhythm. After a few songs, they both got the hang of it. When the songs became a bit more jazzy, spinning became a thing they did. In the end, David ended up having a good time, even though neither of them had any idea what they were doing.


	9. The View (Iancorn)

The View - Modest Mouse

Iancorn

David crossed his arms and leaned on the side of his chair so he could see the screen. Anthony had chosen that they play Jillian Michaels Fitness Adventure. However, he found himself not looking at the screen, and instead looking at the butt in front of his face.

Ian was flailing around in front of him yelling, "Get it!"

He grinned; that was exactly what he wanted to do. Ian was not even thirty seconds into the game when he already looked exhausted. He was whining about it not counting any of his squat jacks.

"You're not going low enough." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah." David smiled, "Drop it low."

Ian finally got through the obstacle and lunged his way through the spikes.

"Scoot back!" Anthony laughed.

"Got to get right in Lasercorn's face." Ian winked at him.

"Yes." David grinned.

"Lasercorn loves it." Anthony smirked.

"I do." He nodded, "I can't deny it."

David nearly got a kick to the face, so he stood behind the chairs while Ian went on kicking back. He leaned against the back wall and clapped for Ian when he was done.

David went next and collapsed when he was done. Any joke he made, he could hear Ian laughing at him, and it only fueled his need to impress him even more. David wasn't sure why he wanted to impress Ian so bad, he just knew that he wanted to.

Matt went and Josh was just starting.

* * *

Ian picked up a water bottle from next to him and offered it to David. Ian knew well that David already had a water bottle, but he just wanted to interact with him some more.

"No, I'm good." David held up his bottle, "Thank you."

"Oh." Ian smiled and set it back down.

They had interacted. They hadn't said much, and Ian totally got denied, but they had done something that wasn't really a joke. Ian figured that the whole 'enjoying the view' thing was just a joke, but he still couldn't help but get flustered by it. He just pretended to be more angry at the game so it didn't look like he was blushing so much.

David laughed at Josh as he claimed he felt like he was drowning, "You're drowning? Listen, I've drowned lots of people and this feels just like that."

Ian laughed, and he felt embarrassed when he noticed he had laughed the hardest. He began drinking from his water bottle to cover it up.

David smiled at him, then went on to talking with Anthony.

When it was over, Ian sat beside David, "Good work out there, today."

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed, "I sucked."

"I meant with jokes. You said some good things. Thanks for being a good sport about me shoving my ass in your face."

David raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? It's not hard to be a good sport when I've got that hunk of ass in front of me."

Ian couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but when David began laughing, he realized it was a joke.

"I enjoyed the view too." Ian grinned and stood up, holding out his hand, "Now let's go enjoy the view over dinner."

David looked up at him before grabbing his hand and standing up.


	10. Lullaby (Marhinki)

**i am the master at sneaking iancorn into stories that aren't supposed to be iancorn. mwahahaha**

* * *

Lullaby - Shawn Mullins

Marhinki

Mari was worried. Matt hadn't called her all day, nor had he texted her. She basically had no proof that he was living that day, and she was concerned as to why. It was the evening. She had just finished filming Smosh Pit Weekly and wanted to pay her friend a visit. She texted him, letting him know that she was coming over. She knew where the spare key was, and she was determined to get to it.

However, when she checked, it wasn't there. There was a familiar car parked across the street. She had seen it before several times, probably in the parking lot at work. She tried to door, and it was unlocked.

"Hello?" She called loudly.

Hurried footsteps came down the stairs, "Hey, shut up, will y-Oh, hey Mari."

"David?" She frowned, "Why are you so angry?"

"Be quiet. Matt's upstairs." He stopped in front of the door, "I was just leaving."

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked, confused.

"I dropped Matt off some soup. It's on the counter." He shrugged, "He's not feeling too well."

"Did he tell you that?"

David nodded, "He called in sick this morning."

"He did?"

"Well, he called me and told me he was sick."

She sighed, "I'll go bring him the soup."

"Make sure to sing him something."

"What?" Mari frowned, "No, I don't sing."

David shrugged, grinning as if he had the upper hand in this conversation, "You know he likes that. I know he likes you. I know you like him."

"I know you're fucking Ian." Mari now had the upper hand.

He stared at her before flipping her off and slamming the door behind him.

She laughed as he stormed down to his car. She shook her head and grabbed the bowl of soup. While the soup was heating, she got a text from 'Lasercorn.'

'For the record, that conversation never happened.'

She looked out the window. His car was now right in front of Matt's yard. She waved and smiled at him innocently. He frowned and drove off.

'Sure thing. Tell Ian I say hi.' She responded before shoving her phone in her pocket and carefully taking the soup upstairs.

She knocked softly on the door.

"Go away, David."

"David's gone, Sohinki." Mari opened the door just a crack, "May I come in?"

"Oh, Mari." Matt smiled weakly, sitting up slightly, "I thought you were David. Of course you can come in."

"Thank you." She stepped inside, "I heated up David's soup. He's in a cranky mood today. Pray he didn't poison it."

"I noticed that too. What's gotten into him?"

Ian.

"Nothing. I'm sure it's just a bad day. Everyone has them."

"That's true." He shrugged, "It just seems like today more than any other days, something rubbed him the wrong way."

Ian.

"I'm sure it's just a bad day." She tried not to laugh.

"Why don't you eat it first?" Matt grinned, "To make sure he hasn't poisoned me. You're more disposable than me. We can find another hot chick to replace you. You can't find someone to replace me."

Mari wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. Matt had called her hot, but he had also called her replaceable.

"I'm fully kidding, Mari." He put his hand on hers, "No hot chick would be as fun as you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Matt."

"If I wasn't so sick I'd offer to take you to dinner tonight."

She looked down at him, "Well, David beat you to it."

"What?" He frowned, "I thought-"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that David beat us both to dinner. He brought soup. I'm not going to dinner with him." She shuddered, "Not on a day like this."

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Mari held her hand up. She couldn't handle Matt saying something that was accidentally sexual when Ian was involved.

'hey fuck you mari' She checked her phone, with a follow up text, 'ian says hello back and he also is making me apologize for my previous text'

She tossed her phone on the bed and sat beside Matt, "I'm guessing you're strong enough to feed yourself some soup?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but stay here. It would be nice. I need someone who isn't as butt sore as David."

Mari closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" Matt grinned.

"No, everything is fine." She nodded, reaching for her phone and texting David back.

'hey /loser/corn, matt wants to know what gotten into you lately, whats rubbed you the wrong way, and why you're so butt sore today. direct quotes.'

"Who're you texting?" Matt tried to look at her screen, but she pulled it away.

"David."

"What about him?"

"I thought I'd cheer him up on a rough day. I seem to be good at that." She smiled at him.

Matt nodded, "You are pretty good at it. I'm feeling better already."

Mari began humming as Matt put the bowl of soup up.

"There's more in a container in the fridge if you want it." Mari said, anxiously awaiting David's reply.

'you know what it is don't act like you dont' followed by 'Ian says you should sing him a song.'

'Come on, lasercorn, what's gotten in to you lately? or should i say...who's gotten in to you lately ;D'

"How's he feeling?"

"He wants me to sing for you." Mari replied.

"Will you?" Matt looked up at her hopefully.

"Actually, I don't really sing." Mari looked down, "I mean, I can, and I'm okay at it, but I just don't. Lasercorn only knows because he was at some bar where there was karaoke and one of my friends convinced me to sing so I did, not knowing he was there until halfway through the song when I saw him recording it."

"I assume you beat him up after?"

She shook her head, "I hired someone to do it for me."

Matt laughed, "That's the smart way to go. Now come on, sing me something. I'm exhausted, I'll probably fall asleep and forget it ever happened."

"Alright..." She frowned.

"When I feel better, I'll take you to dinner, I promise."

She couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."

All insecurities about singing him to sleep were gone when she realized that she'd have a date with him. After the first few songs, he was out cold and she left the house, sitting in her car.

'It worked. We have a date.' She texted David.

'You could've just asked me, you know.'

'Asked you what? Out? Hell no.'

'Gee thanks. No, I meant you could've just asked me if he liked you.'

'You knew?'

'Of course I knew. He's my best friend.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I did. you were just too busy making fun of me to notice. could've saved you a lot of time'

'You asshole'

'Watch your language'

'looks who's talking mister hey fuck you mari'

'i'm rolling my eyes at you.'

'why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'I tried to.'

She stared at her phone. She couldn't deal with him right now.

'maybe you should eat some of that magical feel better soup. you're cranky today'

'because someone cracked my secret'

Mari grinned and turned the radio on.

'i can't hear you over the sound of sohinki telling me he'd take me to dinner. you can't spoil my mood no matter how hard you try'

'how'd you get him to ask you?'

'i told him i'd sing for him'

'and guess who told him singing is a big deal for you, so he realized if you opened up to him that much, he might as well ask'

Mari didn't have time to send a reply. She just stared at the screen. Did David really do that for her? Did he actually care about her that much to make this happen for her? Most importantly, did he really get off Ian's dick for more than five seconds to talk to Matt about her?

She felt bad for making fun of him now, and really bad for telling him how grumpy he was, even if he needed to hear it.

'yours truly. now go away i'm busy with something'

'or someone' Mari laughed at her own stupid joke.

'shut up. go sing your new boyfriend a song or something'

She smiled and set her phone down. She began humming along with the radio as she drove, anxious for Matt to feel better. She stopped by a convenient store to grab a voice recording card and a sharpie.

_Thanks for being a good friend. I didn't realize you were plotting behind my back to get Matt to like me. I would've totally done the same thing, but it seems you've already gotten yourself someone. This card sings the first song I sang Matt. It was also the song you heard at the bar. Thanks for helping me. I won't tell anyone about our conversation earlier. In fact, I don't even remember what to conversation was about. Thanks again, Mari_

She dropped it off in David's mailbox before driving home.


	11. The Challengers (Marhinki, Iancorn)

**new chapter of HTTT up tonight probably. we'll see. if i can get the dozens of documents its written on together, it'll be up.**

* * *

The Challengers - New Pornographers

Marhinki, Iancorn

"David, calm down." Matt laughed, biting into his bagel.

"How am I supposed to calm down? We didn't clean up and everyone is coming over tonight!" He frowned.

"You're so pretentious." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He groaned, pushing dozens of plastic cups into the sink, "Aren't you worried about what people think of our house?"

He shrugged, "Only Mari."

David froze, "You still haven't asked her out yet?"

"Look who's talking."

"Hey! That is a completely different situation and you know it." David frowned.

"How is that any different?"

"Because...because Ian is a guy. Plus he has a girlfriend, doesn't he?"

"They broke up like a month ago."

David turned to him, "And you didn't tell me? I could've gone over there and comforted him and in his sadness he could've fucked me!"

"Could you go a day without mentioning sex with Ian?" Matt grinned.

"I blame you for my sex drive." David opened the fridge to look for food.

"You blame me?" Matt faked shock, "Why? It can't possible be because I tease you about it every day since you won't shut up about it."

David rolled his eyes.

"Just ask him out already."

"I'll make you a deal. The day you ask Mari out is the day I'll ask Ian out." David grinned, knowing that would most likely never have to happen and he could live with his not so secret crush on Ian forever.

Matt nodded, "Fair enough."

* * *

All day, Matt was anxious about seeing Mari. When she came over almost half an hour early, dressed casually, he realized everything would be okay. She was cool with everything.

"How do I look?" David frowned.

"Totally fuckable." Mari laughed.

He made a face, "I don't want your opinion, woman."

"Oh, so it's because I'm a woman?"

"It's because he needs to make an impression on a certain beardy comedian tonight." Matt whispered.

Mari laughed.

"I heard that." David pointed at him.

"You look fine." Matt said honestly, "I mean it. You look nice."

David seemed satisfied with that, "Good."

He sat with them on the couch.

"David, I think the toilet's broken in the back of the house." Matt said.

He got up immediately and went back.

"Is it really?" Mari grinned.

"He needs to get his mind off things until the party actually starts." Matt shrugged, "Plus I wanted him to leave us alone before he brings up Ian again."

Mari laughed, "Fair enough."

Everyone else arrived and David came back out.

"Matt, what the fuck are you talking about? The toilet is fine..." He slowly stopped talking when he saw Ian.

"Hey, Mari." Matt grinned, turning to her.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I know we can't tonight, but do you think we could go grab some dinner or something tomorrow night?"

"With everyone?"

David was glaring at Matt.

"No, just the two of us."

"You mean..." She blushed, "Like a date?"

"Bingo." Matt nodded, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"I'd love to." Mari smiled, hugging him.

"Good." Matt hugged her back and gave David a wink.

David just continued to glare at him.

"Your turn." Matt mouthed.

Mari curled up against Matt's side on the couch while they watched a movie. Joshua thought they should start it over and mute it. They played David's music library in the background while Josh and Anthony used funny voices to say what they thought the characters were saying.

Matt noticed David and Ian were sitting next to each other, closer than friends normally would. He wondered if it had happened while he wasn't looking.

"Hey, a romance scene. Iancorn, take over." Anthony grinned.

Ian cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms out, "Fine."

* * *

David frowned and flipped Anthony off.

"Oh, darling," Ian feigned a woman's voice, "we're alone."

"That we are." David used Riot Shield Man's voice.

"What should we do?"

"Actually," David grinned, an idea forming, "I made a deal with Matt this morning."

"What kind of deal?" Ian stopped using the female voice, so David stopped his.

"I told him that'd if he asked Mari out," David took a deep breath, "I'd ask you out."

"And?" Ian raised an eyebrow, "You can't back out of a deal like that. People might get upset." He gestured to himself.

David smiled, but he was still extremely nervous, "So, would you maybe want to...go out with me?"

"I would love to." Ian smiled, then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Oh look." Mari laughed, "A kissing scene."

Ian grinned and leaned in, kissing David.

David almost jumped in surprise, but Ian was holding him down. He smiled into it and held him close. Ian seemed to be enjoying himself, but David wasn't entirely sure if he was or not. In fact, he wasn't even sure if Ian thought he was joking.

"Alright. Kiss over. Romance gone. Back to us." Joshua pulled Ian and David apart.

David looked at Ian and lowered his voice, "I'm serious."

"About what?" Ian grinned.

"The whole going out with me thing. That wasn't part of the movie dialogue."

"I know you were being serious. That's why I said yes." Ian smiled, pushing David's hair back, "You just better take me somewhere good for our first date."

"I was thinking just staying here and cooking you something."

"That counts as somewhere good." Ian grinned, then leaned in, "Since you asked me out on this couch, and we kissed on this couch, it's only fair that I fuck you on this couch."

David sat up straight, "You can't say something like that with all these other people around."

"Why not?"

"Because it was hot. And now I'm all hot." He bit his lip, "And bothered."

Ian put his hand on David's face gently before smacking it lightly, "Poor baby."

David made a face and turned back to the movie, "You're a boner kill, you know that?"

"I thought I was the thing that caused it in the first place?"

"Shut up and watch the damn movie." David crossed his arms.

Ian pouted, "How am I supposed to watch a movie with my _boyfriend_ if he won't hold me?"

David shivered at the word and turned back to face Ian, "You little shit. Fine."

He wrapped his arms around Ian and held him close.

"You're the best."

"I know I am."

"Wow, someone's cocky."

David rolled his eyes.

"So are you guys like actually a thing now?" Matt stared at them, "Because I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I'm not going to back out of a challenge that easily." David grinned.

"Shut up it's not your turn to talk." Josh waved his hand at him.

"Fucking finally you guys are together." Anthony smiled, "Ian's been whining for weeks now."

"I know the feeling." Matt gave Anthony a high-five while grinning at David, "Trust me. This one hasn't shut up either."

David felt embarrassed, but when he realized Ian was too, everything ended up being okay, and David was glad that he never backed out of a challenge.


	12. I Want You To (Iancorn)

**so actually this one-shot is really short, but whatever. they aren't really supposed to be long anyway. i have two new stories planned since i have finished writing HTTT and only need to update it every now and then. i started writing these two a few days ago and have the first few chapters.**

**one is an assassin's creed AU that takes place in Civil War time**

**the other is sort of like an ocean's eleven AU. they form a team of six to steal things basically**

**so yeah that's all i have planned let me know if you'd like to see one of those i'll post it pretty soon not sure when exactly**

* * *

(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To - Weezer

Iancorn

Ian sat down in the booth, bouncing his leg up and down nervously. He was worried. David was late.

David had never been late before. Maybe now was not the best time to propose.

"Hey, Ian. Sorry I'm late." David kissed his cheek before sitting down opposite him.

"Don't be. It's fine." Ian shrugged, smiling at him, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Two years, huh?" David grinned, "We've been dating for two years."

"Smosh Games isn't even that old." Ian sighed happily, "I'm so glad we decided it was too hard to try to be in a relationship when we were both too busy; we got a new channel and I got to work with my boyfriend."

They ordered and ate their food. Ian ate quickly. He wanted to ask him so bad it hurt. The black box felt like it was searing a hole into his leg.

David shook his head, "Do you remember how we met?"

Ian closed his eyes, "Like it was yesterday. We were at a party that Clevver had thrown, and we immediately hit it off and fucked in the bathroom like three times before we left."

"I meant the things we talked about."

"We talked about ourselves. I asked lots of questions about you and you asked lots of questions about me. We got to know each other better. Then I fucked you three times in the bathroom."

"Yes, Ian. I remember the bathroom. How am I supposed to forget it?"

Ian grinned, "I love you so much."

He wasn't sure if he should do it now or later, and he didn't know if he should at all. Did David even want him to propose? What if he didn't want to be married? What if David was happy just dating him?

"Hey." David said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking about, and Ian, I want you to."

Ian leaned across the table and kissed him, "I want you to marry me."

"I want to marry you, too." David smiled at him, "I want that more than anything."

"More than-"

"Yes more than I wanted you to fuck me in the bathroom that night." David rolled his eyes at him.

Ian paid and pulled David outside. He held the box out to him, "That was really untraditional, so now I have to do this the right way."

"You don't-"

Ian got down on one knee and opened up the box, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." David smiled, "Now don't give a sappy, long speech about how much you love me. Just show me."

When they got home, Ian put in a cheesy romantic movie. Ian held David for most of the first one, but then he got up to get popcorn and came back down to hold Ian instead. Ian sat in his lap and snuggled against him. After the third movie, David interrupted their cuddle session.

"You know, when I told you to show me, I didn't mean this."

"I don't care what you meant. This is what you get."

"This is what I want." David kissed him quickly, "You."

"Me?"

"You're all I want."

"You're all I want too, David."


	13. No Surprises (Iancorn)

No Surprises - Radiohead

Iancorn

"Come on, Kalel." Anthony whispered, slipping his shoes off and quietly climbing up the stairs with his stack of pancakes, "He might wake up if we go any slower."

"So, we made him pancakes and an actual cake?" She asked, following him up.

"Yes." Anthony said softly, then gently opened the door.

"Surprise….?"

It was intended to come out as a shout, but upon seeing someone in Ian's bed with him, and upon realizing it was a man, the word was dampered.

"Shhh." The man held up his hand, "You might wake him."

"Who are you?"

He propped himself up off Ian's chest a bit, "Ah. Anthony, right? Ian talks about you a lot."

"Who are you?" Anthony repeated.

"You mean Ian hasn't told you yet?" He frowned, "Hmm….I told Matt and Josh."

"Don't make me ask you again."

"David Moss." He shrugged, "I work for Clevver Games. They call me Lasercorn."

Kalel smiled, "Yeah! I remember you. You were at that big fancy YouTuber party thing Clevver threw a few months ago."

"I've talked to Matt about forming one big super group of Smosh Games, but I'm not sure how that's going to be taken by the world." Anthony said, "Wait, why the fuck are we being so casual I just found a man in my best friend's bed."

"Be quiet. He's sleeping." David frowned, looking down at Ian like he was the greatest thing he had ever laid eyes on, "Let him rest. He's worn out from last night."

"What happened last-oh." Anthony looked down as Kalel put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." David looked back over at Anthony, "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you probably shouldn't have."

Ian stirred and began kissing along David's neck. Anthony began to realize that he really didn't care if his best friend was dating a guy, it only mattered that he was happy.

"Ian, we have company…." He craned his neck and his voice slowly drifted off.

Ian nibbled on David's earlobe, "Hmm?"

"You have a birthday visitor."

"I have a-what?" Ian looked up and saw Anthony, who waved nervously.

* * *

Ian leaned back, "No….I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Well, when were you going to tell him, Ian?" David frowned, "It's been almost a year and a half and he just found out today."

"I was going to tell him at some point." Ian huffed, though he knew that wasn't entirely the truth.

In all honesty, Ian had been afraid to tell Anthony because he was afraid of Anthony's reaction. He wasn't sure how it was all going to go down, but now he felt better.

"So you're cool with all this?" Ian looked at Anthony.

"Of course I am."

"A year and a half?" Kalel crossed her legs, "Let's spill the details."

"I fell in love with the loser who blew me in the McDonald's bathroom." David grinned at Ian, "A novel by David Moss."

"Don't you fucking even joke about turning our romance into a book." Ian warned him, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead.

"You haven't kissed full on the mouth yet…." Anthony frowned, "Is something wrong? That's the first thing I would've expected Ian to do."

"Actually, I taste like shit in the morning." Ian laughed, "So we never kiss until we're both up and or have eaten."

Anthony shrugged, "I brought you food."

"You did?"

"Happy Birthday, Ian. Just….next time, no surprises, okay?"

Ian nodded and dug into the pancakes.

"Warn me before you two have another fun night so I don't walk in on you."


	14. You Spin Me Right Round (Sohincorn)

**woo hoo yay more one-shots.**

**prepare for a butt ton of 311 titled one-shots tomorrow for 311 day.**

**just sayin.**

* * *

You Spin Me Right Round (Like A Record) - Dead Or Alive

Sohincorn

"Oh god!" Matt cried, nearly falling out of his chair.

Since golf was too boring to play regularly, they decided to spin each other around before they shot. To Matt's delight, he was paired with David. Team Socorni was at it again. David was Matt's favorite to be paired with. David usually took the game pretty seriously, plus Matt had a huge crush on him.

David spun him around again.

"Oh!" He fell backwards.

Everyone was torn between laughing and being shocked, but David just freaked out. He didn't laugh at all. That was why Matt liked David so much; he was concerned about him.

"You can't lean back when you're being spun." David grinned at him, trying to be heard over the laughter, "You can't lean back. You've gotta lean forward."

"No more spinning..." Matt shook his head at the camera, "No more spinning..."

"Get back up." David looked down, "Come on. Shake it off. We've got a golf match to finish."

Matt thought David was coming to help him up, but instead, he picked the chair up and set it down.

"Leaning forward."

"Lean forward better." David grinned, spinning him.

When he was done spinning, David patted Matt on the back. Matt totally nailed the shot and high-fived David without looking, almost missing his hand the first time.

"Are you okay?" David asked after Game Bang was over.

"I'm fine." Matt nodded, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." David frowned, "I didn't mean to spin you that hard."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Like I said, I'm fine. We won; it doesn't matter."

"If we had lost because of that, you would've killed me."

"I wouldn't have taken you out to dinner tonight."

David raised an eyebrow, "You're taking me out to dinner tonight?"

"I sure am." Matt said confidently, knowing David would be okay with it.

He nodded and grabbed his jacket, "Alright. Let's go. Who else is coming?"

"Just us."

"Just us." David nodded, "Wait is this a date?"

"It might be." Matt walked behind David and pushed him out the door.

"Sohinki, are you forcing me to date you?" He could practically hear the smirk in David's voice.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"You're pushing me to your car."

Matt frowned and let go of him, "Just keep walking."

"I'm not sure I'm liking this date rape idea." David leaned against the car door, his fingers lingering over the handle like he couldn't decide to open it up.

"I'm not going to date rape, you, David." Matt frowned, "Get in the car."

"Why should I?" He grinned.

Matt grabbed the collar of David's jacket and pulled him into a kiss, "That's why."

David smirked and opened the car door, "Fair enough."

He sat down and slammed the door in Matt's face.

Matt frowned and got in the driver's seat, "Don't be so huffy. Look, if you really don't want to, you can get out of the car and walk off and I won't bother you again."

"I don't want to leave." David said, "Drive. Drive quickly so we can get home faster."

"Is that what you want?" Matt grinned.

"Just to be clear, this is an actual date, right?"

"Right. That's what you want?"

"Yes."

"You sure as hell aren't acting like it." Matt looked over at him, "What? Are you playing hard to get?"

"Just drive, Sohinki."

"I'm driving, I'm driving..." Matt rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot.


	15. Sunset In July (Iancorn)

**i wrote this in honor of march 11, aka 3-11 day. 311 is a pretty sick band go check them out if you want i guess**

**expect more ficlets. when i run out of ideas for long stories, i ficlet. i also might be putting some stories on hold for a bit because i run out of ideas and i've ficlet'd myself out, so i might be posting new stories soon...**

**there's also a massive AU coming when HTTT is done**

* * *

Sunset in July - 311

Iancorn

"What do you think?" David smiled, dangling his feet off the dock.

"I've had the best time." Ian grinned back, "Thank you for bringing me out here. It's nice to know we're good enough friends that you can take me to meet your family. Ohio is beautiful."

David nodded, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to be good friends with Ian. That's the main reason he brought Ian out here. He wanted to be something more. He couldn't think of any other place than back where he came from.

"Yeah, it's nice out here." He looked out across the lake.

The sun was setting and it was progressively getting darker and darker. It was almost time for fireworks.

"Does your family do anything special for the Fourth of July?" Ian asked.

David turned back to Ian, "Yeah. We have a big barbecue and set off fireworks."

"That sounds like fun." Ian started getting up.

"Wait, Ian." David frowned, "Sit back down. I need to talk to you."

Ian looked worried as he sat down slowly, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no," David shook his head, "of course not. I just need to get something off my chest that I should've brought up a long time ago."

Ian didn't look any less worried than before, "Okay…."

"I didn't really know a clever way to say it but I'll just come out and say that I like you. A lot."

He waited for Ian to respond, but Ian just stared at him.

"And I have for a while now." He added, "Now wasn't a good time to tell you that, was it?"

Ian blinked, "No, no. Now is a fine time. A prefered time would've been about three months ago, but now is still good."

"Why three months ago?"

"Because we could've been dating for longer if you had." Ian shrugged, "So go on."

"Go on?" David hadn't expected Ian to react this way.

"Ask me out." Ian waved his hand in a hurried motion.

David smiled, "Um, Ian, do you want to go out with me?"

"I changed my mind." Ian frowned, "Ask me if I'll be your boyfriend."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" David rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Ian smiled at him, "I'd love to."

"I'm guessing you want to romantically watch the sunset?"

Ian shrugged, "Let's do it."

It was slow and uneventful until Ian grew impatient.

"Want to get set off fireworks?"

"Yes."

"Let's go do that instead."


	16. Beautiful Disaster (Iancorn)

**this one was actually surprisingly short. it looked longer on paper...**

* * *

Beautiful Disaster - 311

Iancorn

"I'm sorry."

David stared at the man on his doorstep, "What?"

"I'm sorry." Ian repeated, "I'm really sorry."

He frowned, "For what?"

"For leaving you like that. It was uncalled for and it was on a whim. I feel like shit." Ian sighed, awkwardly shifting his weight, "I haven't sleep in a few weeks. That's why I came here. To your house. To talk to you."

"Who's there?" Someone called.

Ian's face fell, "You found someone else, didn't you?"

"That's Mari." David shook his head, still watching Ian.

"You're with Mari now?" Ian frowned.

"What?" David made a face, "Oh, hell no. God no. Fuck no. Never. Ugh. No. Just….no."

"Love you too, Lasercorn…." Ian heard Mari grumble as she walked past the door.

She turned around and looked at them.

"Close the door, Lasercorn, you're wasting all our heating." Mari pushed David outside and shut the door behind him.

Ian stared at him and took his jacket off, "Here."

David blinked, "What are you doing?"

"You looked cold, so I was offering you my jacket." He shrugged, "Isn't that the polite thing to do?"

"I miss you." David said suddenly.

"I miss you too, David." Ian frowned, "I've been a mess without you."

"You have no idea."

"I didn't know you lived with Mari."

"I have ever since we broke up." He shrugged, shivering slightly.

Ian sighed, "Put this on." He helped him into his jacket.

David smiled weakly, "Can you give me another chance?"

"Can you give me another chance?" Ian asked.

David nodded, "Of course."

"Then yes. If I deserve one, you do too." Ian couldn't help but smile, "Well. We turned a bad thing into a good thing."

"We sure did."


	17. 8:16 AM (Iancorn)

**so….i found it easier to write high and dry and hail to the thief because i had them both physically mapped out before i started writing the story. because of how incredibly easy and fun HTTT was, i decided that fics based off albums might be something i wanted to look into. i did, and i have a kalanthony(with a heavy dash of iancorn bc i don't think i could write an entire fic without iancorn) AU fic all mapped out.**

**i'm going to put all my other fics except the one-shot collection and HTTT(which only has a few chapters left) on hold until i can map them out properly so i know what i'm doing.**

**i hope you'll like the kalanthony one. posting it later tonight probably.**

* * *

8:16 AM - 311

Iancorn

"Hey, wake up." David pushed Ian lightly.

He rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head, "No."

"Come on, wake up for me." He rubbed his back.

"No." He groaned, pulling the covers back and looking up at him, "I fucking hate you. Go away."

He knew Ian didn't really mean it, but he felt bad for making Ian think to say those words.

"I'm sorry for breaking the heater!" David frowned, watching Ian curl up under the pile of blankets they had set up.

It was unusually cold in Sacramento this winter, and David had made the fatal - he considered any mistake in this house fatal if Ian ignored him for it- mistake of over heating the heater, which he didn't know was possible. It broke, and the fastest repairman could get to their house in a few days, so they were stuck in the cold.

"I'm sorry you broke the heater." Ian mumbled.

"Don't be that way." David frowned, getting up out of bed.

"Nooo…." Ian whined, "Warmth."

"Quit being a baby." David rolled his eyes, "Come on. Let's go fix the heater ourselves."

"I'm too lazy." He groaned, "What time is it?"

"Little after 8:15 in the morning." David shrugged, looking at the clock, "8:16 and 34 seconds if you want me to be exact."

"That's too early." Ian settled back down under the blankets, "I'm going back to sleep."

David sighed, "Are you sure you want to do that? You'd miss me getting dressed."

"I don't want to see you get dressed, I just want to see you get undressed."

"Well, maybe I should get undressed and we can make it hot in here." David grinned, "Oh never mind, it's too early in the morning and you're too lazy."

Ian sat up slowly, "Get back in bed now."

David grinned, "And if I don't?"

"I'll hate you forever."

David knew the threat wasn't real, but he was excited about getting in bed with Ian, so he willingly climbed back in and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Ian held onto David with some kind of death grip and would not let go.

"You look so cold." David grinned, "You need some Ohio blood in you to keep you warm."

"There's not a single Ohio bone in my body, but I really think I need one." Ian shook his head, "I'm just tired. If I was more awake, I'd be warmer. And that pickup line would've been much better."

"Well, maybe you should put more clothes on." David shrugged.

"Maybe we should both take them off."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"That's the whole reason you got back into bed." Ian frowned.

"No, I got back in bed so I could warm you up."

"I thought you got back in bed so you could bone me."

"No, Ian, not now. Maybe later."

"You're an ass. You tricked me. You duped me into believing you really did want to make it hotter in here."

"Oops." He rolled his eyes, "I bet if we cuddled, you'd be warmer."

Ian shook his head jokingly, "Not as good as the first offer, but I'll take it."


	18. Have I Told You Lately (Iancorn)

**heyo friends. my apologies for putting a majority of my stories on hold. i sort of lost where i was going with them, but i have one that i think you guys will like. i'll probably end up putting this message up on the next chapter of HTTT so warning for that.**

**so. i got this idea while talking to my best friend about myxomatosis(don't ask why we were talking about a type of cancer that it fatal to rabbits, just...don't) and i started thinking about rabbits and then the white rabbit and then**

**wonderland, youtube style.**

**the main characters would be mostly smosh, and the story would be twisted up a bit, but i think it could work? if anyone has suggestions on ideas about anything, specifically characters portrayed by which youtubers, feel free to let me know, because i'm running low on ideas...**

**thanks friends. enjoy the one-shot.**

* * *

Have I Told You Lately - The Chieftains and Van Morrison

Iancorn

"Don't you feel bad?" Ian frowned and hopped onto the kitchen counter, watching David pace around the kitchen, waiting for his meal to finish in the microwave.

"About what?" David stopped to look at his boyfriend.

"You know, leeching off Anthony's sick food."

David snorted, "Ian, Anthony's barely sick. He had the stomach bug, why the hell did everyone making him food? It's not like he was going to eat it anyway."

The microwave beeped and David stuck his fork in, pulling out a potato and popping it in his mouth. He chewed on it before shaking his head and putting forty-five more seconds on the clock.

"Not warm enough?"

"Nope." David grinned.

"I know that look…."

"Come here." David pulled Ian in for a kiss.

Ian wrapped his legs around David's waist, begging him to move forward and press himself closer. He thought he might get something special right here in the kitchen, but as soon as the kiss began to get heated, David's meal was done being heated.

Ian groaned, "Goddamn stupid piece of shit..."

David smirked and pushed Ian's legs back so that he could move. He grabbed his fork and a knife and awkwardly held them against the plate so that the point ends jutted out.

"I don't trust you with a knife." Ian said, taking a step back.

"Yeah, well, you trust me with your dick." He snapped as he sat down and began cutting the meat.

"The fuck are you even eating?" Ian walked over to examine his boyfriend's meal.

"Corn beef and cabbage." David shrugged, shoveling a potato slice in his mouth, "With potatoes and carrots."

"I thought you were Italian."

"Just because I'm Italian doesn't mean I can't enjoy a nice Irish meal every once and a while." David rolled his eyes, "Besides, you know I'll eat almost anything put in front of me."

"I'm in front of you."

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't eaten me yet."

David shook his head, grinning, "Sorry, I already have a meal tonight, and I'm not a big fan of leftovers."

"What are you talking about? You love leftovers. You're eating leftovers right now."

David blinked, frowning, "You missed the joke, Ian."

"I-" Ian paused, "Shit."

David's face slowly spread into a grin, "Get it now?"

"I hate you." Ian gave him a death glare.

"No you don't." David replied, biting into another potato slice.

Ian rolled his eyes, "You're right, you're right. I don't hate you."

David smiled at him before they sat in silence for a few minutes while David ate. Ian watched him carefully, thinking about how far they'd come. They hadn't been dating much longer than a year, but they were taking it surprisingly slow, just revelling in each other's company. They'd already slept together several times, but Ian was feeling ready to step it up.

"I love you." Ian blurted.

"You…." It almost came like a question, but David shook his head, "I love you too, Ian."

"Really?" Ian smiled, "That just came out like word vomit, I'm sorry. I was just really comfortable with you, and I didn't want to tell you for the first time during something fancy, just when we were hanging out, because I thought if I told you while we were doing something important, you'd think I only loved you because of that important thing."

David blinked, "Ian, I don't care where you say it, I just care that you say it. It doesn't matter in what context, as long as that feeling is there."

"The feeling was definitely there." Ian nodded, "I can assure you that."

David eyed him, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I might be okay with having leftovers tonight."

"You are having leftovers-and I totally missed the joke again." Ian sighed, "Dammit. Can we stop with the food references and just say it outright?"

"I'll probably end up letting you fuck me tonight." David shrugged, "Since Kalel and Anthony won't be back until late." He looked around for the clock, "Or soon, I have no idea what time it is honestly.

"That's what I like to hear." Ian rubbed his hands together, "And maybe if you would stop playing Portal for five minutes and make out with your boyfriend, he'd tell you what time it was."

"I did stop playing." David smiled innocently, "I'm eating."

"Yeah, but you have to stop to make out with me in order to get the time."

"I made out with you like four minutes ago."

"For forty-five seconds before the microwave cock blocked us!" Ian crossed his arms.

David rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"What are you doing?" Ian frowned, leaning forward onto the table.

"I'm….I'm eating dinner?" David looked up at him, "Ian, what does it look like I'm doing? Are you okay?"

"I thought we were going to…." Ian jerked his head toward the back of the house, where the bedroom was.

"Not right now, Ian." He shook his head.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm eating. How am I supposed to have any energy if I can't get food in my system?" David frowned, "Plus, we just hit the 'I Love You' stage of our relationship, don't you think that means we should work up to fucking."

"Or we could just make love."

"Or we could do that." David nodded, "We could do that too."

"So, what'll it be?" Ian leaned forward, "Can I take your order?"

"I thought we dished the food metaphors." David grinned, "But no, I'm already being waited on by someone else."

"Fuck you." Ian mumbled.

"Bingo." David shook his head, "You have no idea how much I love being able to respond 'please do' or 'that's the plan' or 'yes' to you when you say 'fuck you.'"

Ian frowned, "Yeah, see, I don't like that. It's not fair."

David shrugged, "Whatever."

"If you don't shut up and get back there and get in bed, Kalel and Anthony are gonna come home and force us to do something cute and cuddly with them." Ian crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with cute and cuddly?" David leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, "I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"There's nothing wrong with it, but I'd rather see you hot and bothered than cute and cuddly tonight."

"I sure am bothered." David smiled up at Ian, "Because my lovely boyfriend won't let me eat a meal in peace."

"Shut up, maybe?" Ian picked up a slice of beef and put it David's mouth, "There. Food."

David stared at Ian blankly before chewing the meat and swallowing it.

"Now let's go."

"Now let's let Lasercorn finish his dinner." David grinned.

"You're teasing me on purpose!" Ian frowned.

David laughed, "You just realized that?"

"You are the worst!"

"I thought you loved me."

Ian looked at him, "No, don't pull that card. You know I love you, even when I say I don't."

"We're home!" Anthony cheered, pushing the door open, "We rented a movie on our way home; we thought you guys would like to watch it with us."

Ian shot David a glare, "This is one of those times I'm going to say it, and you can't believe me."

David nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"I hate you."

He shook his head before grabbing "Love you too, Ian."


	19. My Music At Work (Jovanthony)

*whispers* iancorn in places it shouldnt be

* * *

My Music At Work - The Tragically Hip

Jovanthony

Anthony walked into the Game Room to film something, only to walk back out again because his best friend was about to be getting busy in there. There was loud music blaring from one of the rooms. He followed the sound in, but it was hard to figure the source because it was so loud.

He sighed and knocked on the door.

Matt opened it.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you turn it down?"

"No." He shut the door.

Anthony knocked again, "Hey, come on, open up."

Josh appeared in the doorway, "Sorry about him. He's in a rotten mood today."

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "Probably because it's Music Monday."

"What's wrong with music?" Anthony frowned, "Does he not like this kind?"

Josh grinned, "It's not the music he doesn't like. It's what the music covers up."

"What does the music cover-"

Before the question was even out of Anthony's mouth, Josh had paused the music. Anthony didn't have to wait long before he heard the noises coming from the Game Room.

"Turn it back on." Anthony sighed.

Josh laughed and turned it back on, "They've claimed it as their own. Every Monday morning the Game Room becomes Iancornia."

"I like the name." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"I came up with it." Josh shrugged, then opened the door a little wider, "Want to have a seat and wait until they're done?"

A second after Anthony went inside and shut the door, it opened again, and a disheveled and very upset looking Lasercorn appeared.

"You do know we can hear the music, right?"

"Yeah." Josh nodded, "And?"

"We can hear when you turn it off to listen to us."

"We weren't listening." Josh made a face, "We were simply trying to show Anthony what's going on. He didn't know it was your territory."

David looked at Anthony, "Sorry. I hadn't even noticed you got here."

"I walked in on you guys." Anthony admitted.

"Someone came in?" David frowned, "Weird. Didn't notice."

Joven rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because you're too busy-"

"Fucking Ian, yeah, I get it. I know what I'm doing in there, Joven. No need to tell me." David shook his head.

"Something tells me you aren't the one fucking Ian." Matt piped up.

"I'm going to murder you when I'm done." David glared at him.

Anthony could only see the arm, but he knew it was Ian's. He watched David get pulled away, and if he had moved any slower, Anthony would've seen David pantless, that's how fast Ian got them down.

Josh leaned back in his chair, "See why we block them out? Apparently David's up really late on Sunday nights, and Ian doesn't like sleeping without him, so they're both pretty tired and grumpy until they get it on."

"I could tell."

Josh stood up and held his hand out to Anthony, "Come on."

"Where are you going?"

"You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

Josh grinned, "I'll give you a choice. We can either go in the Game Room and make it super awkward for them-"

"Didn't you see? David had his pants down out there, who knows how far Ian's gone already." Anthony frowned.

"See, you know Ian, but I know Lasercorn." Josh rubbed his hands together, "And I know that Lasercorn is a huge tease, so there's no way he's sitting on Ian's dick yet. I'll bet he hasn't even pulled Ian's boxers down."

"Ian must hate that."

"He does." Josh shook his head, "He texts me every few nights that he and David were in bed and David took Ian's pants off and was about to take his boxers off, but then changed his mind and got up and went downstairs to do something else."

"What an asshole."

"Then Ian follows him after I tell him to and they do it wherever Ian happens to find him."

"Stop talking about their sex life, Josh. What was the other option? I'm picking that."

Josh grinned and grabbed Anthony's wrist, "Come on."

"Where are we going? What's this option?"

"Your other option was go to late breakfast with me at the place down the road."

Anthony smiled and wiggled his arm free from Josh's grip, "I would've chosen that anyway."

"Oh really?" Josh glanced at Anthony before holding the door open, "Ladies first."

"Shut up." Anthony mumbled, ducking his head as he walked out.

Josh shook his head, "You're a loser, you know that?"

"Look who's talk-"

"But you're a good loser."

Anthony frowned, "There's such thing as a good loser?"

"Sure." Josh shrugged, "You're kind of a huge dork, but it's cute."

"It's cute?"

"It's cool." Josh corrected himself, "It's cool."

"So then you think I'm cute?"

"Yes." Josh frowned, "I mean, no-no, you're not. You're cool."

Anthony chuckled, "Damn. It's a shame you don't think I'm cute, because I happen to think you're pretty adorable yourself."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not."

Josh looked at him, "You're-"

"Why else would I have agreed to go on this little date with you?"

"To get away from Iancorn fucking in the Game Room." Josh shrugged, "Isn't that why-"

Anthony shook his head, "Nope. I agreed because I wanted to go with you."

They walked in silence for a little while before Josh spoke up.

"Does that mean you did want to stay in there and watch them fuck?"

"I'm not that sick." Anthony rolled his eyes, "But next Monday, you and I are beating them in there."

"What?" Josh looked a bit worried.

Anthony grinned, "Relax, not like that. Unless you want it to be like that. I just meant that we'll have to sneak in there before they do and claim it as Jovanthonia. Or the Anthony Shire. Get it? Like the Lord of the Rings?"

"I get it, Anthony. I'm not an idiot." Josh smiled.

"So, should we claim it as our own next Monday?"

"We shall."

"One ship to rule them all." Anthony grinned.

And so our brave heroes Anthony and Josh woke up early and trekked their way to the Smosh Games studio and overtook Iancornia before Ian and David could get there.

Matt was happy that he wouldn't have to play any music.

He was disappointed.

Ian and David went to the breakfast place Anthony and Josh had gone to the previous week.

To his surprise, Matt had to play music to drown out the sounds, possibly even louder than before.

Music Monday commenced.


	20. Comptine d'un Autre Été (Iancorn)

**_sorry for yet another iancorn, i just really really like this song. it's an instrumental and it's beautiful and i highly reccommend listening to it. it's only a few minutes long, so it's not 'boring.' i never found classical music boring, but i know a lot of people do._**

**_this is a really short fic, i know. it's only a few hundred words._**

**_enjoy._**

**_ps the story doesn't actually make much sense unless you understand enough french to know what the title means. i know the general idea is 'lullaby of another summer: the afternoon,' and that's just from high school french._**

* * *

Comptine d'un Autre Été: L'Après Midi - Yann Tiersen

Iancorn

"Hey, you made it home." Ian mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

"Of course I did." David replied, "What, was I going to be mauled by a shark on my way to the grocery store?"

"Well, no." Ian opened an eye, "But I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"Can I come lay with you or will the hammock break?" David grinned.

"There are rules of the hammock."

David nodded, "And?"

"There will be no: sex, sex jokes, sex talk, talk of anything remotely sexual, jokes about anything remotely sexual, and anything remotely sexual."

He grinned, "Nothing of the sexual sort, then?"

"No." Ian shook his head, "Just you, me, and the afternoon."

"Sounds perfect."

Ian held his arms out in a childish way, "Come come. There's always room for one more."

David carefully got into the hammock with Ian. They lay there, cuddling and holding each other pretty much the entire afternoon. Ian fell asleep more than once, and each time, David woke him up with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

They held hands and had to use the other to shield their eyes from the sun, but they still enjoyed themselves. Hours were spent talking about whatever they wanted to. Ian mostly brought up work related things, while David stuck with more personal things about their relationship. Food was brought up in the conversation several times. Ian admitted that he didn't know where he'd be without David and the food he made. David admitted that he didn't know where he'd be without someone to make the food for. This made them decided they were definitely perfect for each other.

They shared a long kiss before Ian felt himself dozing off. He was tired again, and the sun was barely beginning to set. He closed his eyes and curled up closer to David, letting his warmth spread to him. He smiled and let out a deep breath, drifting off.

The last thing he felt was David's arms closing around him and carrying him off, gently setting him down in their bed and wrapping the covers around him.


End file.
